


The best of birthdays

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is turning 19. His friends made him go with them to dance club. John meets Sherlock and ends up cheating on his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of birthdays

It was dark in the club   
It was a saturday night and the club was filled with dancing people   
Skin against skin   
People danced until they were all sweaty and tired   
John was there alone   
It was his 19th birthday and his friends had taken him to the club   
There was Mary his girlfriend   
Then Mike   
And Greg   
They had insisted on that they would go   
John didn’t like to dance   
But Mary insisted cause she loved to dance  
John had eventually walked away to the bar   
They say that you know who the right one is   
Just by looking at that person   
He was drinking a beer when he laid the eyes on that creature   
He will remember that experience  
With the taste of bear   
Shot me down was playing on loud volume   
Almost too loud   
But it all felt better and more real   
When he saw   
Him   
He was standing out from the crowd.   
Dancing as if his life depended on it   
His black curls was dancing through the air.  
And he wore a sweat soaked shirt and tight jeans   
John may have been a little aroused of the alcohol   
But it was all real   
As he swallowed the last of his beer   
And danced his way into the dance floor   
The man stared at with big eyes   
As he started dancing with him   
He may not have known have far away Greg and the others were   
But it was his birthday   
So he got to decide  
He was just a 19 year old virgin before that night   
Who turned red at the subject of sex   
They danced against each other   
Their heartbeats and pulses against each other   
He may not have noticed the other mans erection   
But slowly he was turned into a kiss   
And it all was so real   
They ended up going to Johns car   
And they drove to the mans flat   
He didn’t bloody know his name!   
But did that really matter   
Cause this could be a bloody good shag!   
He only caught the other mans name as they went giggling into the hallway   
”Oh Sherlock....oh”   
A old lady was standing there   
She had a purple dress that went really well with ”Sherlock”s shirt   
”Oh hudders i have a boy tonight”   
”That is very nice Sherlock but be careful!”   
That was weird   
They ran up a couple of stairs   
They opened a door  
John barely got the chance to breath until he was pressed into deep kisses   
They kissed against the wall   
And oh  
This man was good at kissing   
”So are you a virgin John Watson ?”   
How did Sherlock know his name   
He hadn’t said it   
But his brain was to aroused and drunk to care.   
”Virgin” he moaned as Sherlock started to suck his earlobe   
”Good...i will give you the best shag in your life”   
This man had a even deeper voice then he thought   
It was so sensual   
No it was sexy   
They went into the bedroom   
This bedroom was filled with books   
But there was a bed in the middle   
Sherlock pressed him into the bed   
”Fuck me as hard that you like” he whispered   
Shivers ran down Johns spine   
Sherlock took of his pants   
Revealing the huge erection   
They made out  
And took eachothers clothes of at the same time   
They were naked just minutes later   
Sherlock reached for what John guessed was lubricant and condoms   
He prepared him self why John took on the condom   
Johns heart was beating fast   
But as Sherlock sat down on his cock   
Oh OH   
This was what the fuzz was about   
This was amazing   
John and Sherlock moaned at the same time   
His partner seemed to have trouble   
”Is it anything wrong ?” John asked   
Sherlock nodded ”No it i just-a lot to take”   
John waited until Sherlock was ready  
It all was more amazing as they started to move   
Moaning in perfect sync to each other   
After 15 minutes both of them were close   
This wasn’t like anything John had experienced   
”Fuck...i am close” he gasped   
Sherlock kissed him   
”Will you come with me ?”   
His voice was so deep and beautiful   
That made John come   
And Sherlock came seconds after   
John ended up with Sherlocks cum all over him   
But it was fine   
This was the best of birthdays


End file.
